Ariella
by TheSecretOriginal
Summary: There is another member of The Original family, Ariella, she was born before Esther met Mikael but Esther turned her into a vampire when she turned her other children but what will happen when the Mikaelson family find out about her.
1. The Introduction

Ariella  
Chapter One  
The Introduction

_28 April 1492_  
_Dear Diary_  
_I thought the Mikaelson family were supposed to be wary of their surroundings and everyone they came into contact with, yet since my mothers death I have been following them everywhere they have been but yet not once have any of them had the slightest idea that I even existed let alone know I was even here with them. I was at every party they ever hosted and they always greeted me at the door and invited me in, how could they not know I was following them? I never changed my appearance as I was like them… immortal… a vampire. They really were a dysfunctional family arguing left right and centre mostly about nothing and when one of the siblings, Niklaus, does not get his own way he would dagger then and put them in a coffer until he saw fit to release them. Tonight I will go to the party they were hosting at their mansion here in London and once again I will greet them at the door and they will invite me in but the difference tonight was I was going to reveal myself to Elijah, he seemed the most logical and sensible of all the siblings and of course I had been told that when I was to reveal myself I was to speak to Elijah, I shall fill you in on the details later._  
_Ariella_

I arrived at the party and waited for my turn in line and as I watched them from my place in line I could see that Niklaus was in a bad mood this evening, he really did take after his father, his real father that is. Yes I knew his real father in fact I knew his real father very well until his death. I walked up the steps and greeted each sibling at the door and when I got to Elijah I had a note in my hand to give to him when he shook me hand telling him to meet me so we could talk urgently.

An hour later I was standing in the Mikaelson garden watching Elijah approach me "Good evening, you wished to speak to me?" He questioned as he reached me.

"Yes, in fact I've been following you and your siblings since my mother's death in the tenth century and it strikes me odd that none of you have ever noticed me considering I have always been at your parties and I'm normally standing so close to me that if I wanted to I could grab you, I see and heat all you and your siblings do" I told him.

"Who are you?" He asked confused.

"My name is Ariella" I answered.

"Why have you been following me and my family?" He asked.

"Because I am your family" I told him and reached into my bag and grabbed a letter from my mother which was someone he could trust and believe "I am Esther's daughter. I was born two years before she met your father so I am not a Mikaelson but a half sibling like Niklaus… me and Niklaus on the other hand are full siblings, we both have the same father he was my mothers first love but her parents wanted her to marry Mikael as he had wealth and showed a lot of interest in her which gave her family a big boost in the community. I have here a letter from Esther that she gave to me the day before she died and she wanted me to give it to you" I told him and handed him the letter and stood next to him to read the letter also even though I didn't need to read it as I had read it many times over the years.

_Dearest Elijah_  
_You must believe what Ariella is saying because she speaks the truth, she is my daughter and she shares the same father as Niklaus but you know how he is, he would not believe her and he would probably try and kill her so I wanted her to give this to you. Your father knew about Ariella but he never once had contact with her for I was scared of what he might do but I visited her at least three times a week where she lived with her father and one time I went to visit Niklaus was conceived. I never told your father but when he did he killed Ariella and Niklaus' father and the rest of his family but I made him spare Ariella and when I turned you and your siblings to protect you I wanted to protect Ariella too so I did for her what I did for you. I know it is all very confusing and hard to understand but she does speak the truth and I need you to protect her from Mikael because he will kill her, I cannot protect her from my grave which is where I probably am now you are reading this letter._  
_Your mother Esther._

He gave me back the letter "How do I know this is true?" He asked.

"I can tell you anything you want to know, I know all of the Mikaelson family secrets" I told him.

"What was the name of the first born son to Esther and Mikael?" He questioned.

I knew he expected me to say him but I knew the truth "Aaron" I answered.

It was not common knowledge that the couple's first born child had died so everyone thought that Elijah was the oldest sibling but like I said I knew all of the Mikaelson family secrets but now he knew that I was telling the truth "Why did our mother never tell this?" He asked.

"Because your father told her that she wasn't to tell anyone of my existence as it would not make the Mikaelson family look good and people would make fun… and he told her that he would slit my throat if anyone found out" I explained to him "Speaking of your father he is on his way here so I would start running and leave Katherine here she is not to be trusted… she is not all that she seems" I told him.

I could hear someone coming so I bid farewell to Elijah and fled going back to the small house I was living in a couple of miles away from the Mikaelson mansion so I was far enough away they would not notice me but close enough that I knew what they were doing, Elijah said that he and the other Mikaelson's would leave England tomorrow to try and evade capture even though I knew that Mikael was not after them he was just simply after Niklaus, he loved his other sons and his daughter very much but he wanted to stop Niklaus becoming a hybrid but you cannot stop something like that it is nature and nature's way of keeping the balance.

Of course I would be following them and of course I would be keeping my distance until I knew that Elijah had told all the other siblings and I knew it was okay for me to come out to them. I knew the news was not going to go down well that I was Niklaus' sister and half sister to the other siblings, I was hoping that me and Niklaus would be able to get a band together as we have the same parents and we are in the same situation, we are both looking for a way to awaken our werewolf side. I wanted to awaken my werewolf side because as far as I was aware I was a werewolf before I was a vampire, I was born a werewolf and the blood runs through my veins.

_28 April 1492_  
_Dear Diary_  
_I told Elijah of my existence and he took the news rather well but I am not to sure how the other siblings especially Niklaus are going to take the news but I do think they will take it badly because they would see it as I was trying to push in on their family but I was not looking to do that I just wanted to try and get a bond with my family and I wanted to talk to Niklaus about his father, his real father, to tell him what his father was like, what he looked like, his likes and dislikes and I wanted to tell Niklaus all of the things I knew he was dying to know about his real father. The person I think would take the news the worst would be Rebekah as she was used to being the only sister in the family and now I was going to come in and she would think that I was trying to take her place but that wasn't true. I had heard that Mikael was on his way here for Niklaus so I told Elijah he was on his way and he promised me that he would tell his siblings and they were going to leave England tomorrow, I had to pack and get ready to leave so I could follow them so I must leave it there._  
_Ariella_

A knocking on my door made me jump but I soon got over the scare and answered the door and seen Elijah standing on the other side of the door still in the clothes he had been wearing at the party "May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course" I told him and opened the door wider for him to come in "Can I get you someone to eat?" I asked.

He smirked "No thank you" He said "I wanted to talk to you more about your family" He said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

Me and Elijah spent the next couple of hours talking about my family and what they were like, I told him some home truths about his father and what he was really like and what he did to my family in detail when he killed them. Elijah was shocked and appalled at his father's actions as he thought he was a decent man and it was just being turned into a vampire that had changed him but it was not the way it was it was just the way his father was and as far as I was concerned his father was a monster who needed to be stopped before he killed me or Niklaus because it was not just them on the run, I was on the run from Mikael myself.

Now Esther, my mother was dead Mikael knew that I was no longer protected and I was now a target for him to kill.

**The first chapter of my first story, please let me know what you think thank you, TSO **


	2. The Present Day

**Ariella**  
**Chapter Two**  
**Present Day**

_26 November 2013  
__Dear Diary  
__I have just got into New Orleans and I heard from a friendly vampire of mine that there has been a lot going down over the past few months between Niklaus and Marcel, I remember Marcel from a few hundred years ago where Klaus took pity on him and took him in bringing him up like it was his son. Apparently Niklaus wants to bring down Marcel because Marcel is calling himself the 'King of New Orleans' even though Niklaus built the place so I understand why Niklaus is pissed off he wants what is his. Not only is all of that going on but Niklaus is going to be a father! Niklaus has gotten a werewolf orphan girl pregnant but he is taking the news quite well all things considered. I cannot believe I am going to be an aunty but none of then but Elijah even knows that exist and I have decided to make myself known to them, I knew Rebekah wouldn't take the news well as she was used to being the baby sister who got what she wanted when she wanted and I wasn't sure about Niklaus because he has this new sense of family since he found out he was becoming a father and I'm hoping that Elijah will help me out with all of this and help me explain everything to them._

I put the diary back in it's place and grabbed my handbag before leaving the apartment I was renting and walking down onto the street and coming my way I seen Marcel walking my way with three of his day walkers and they made a beeline for me so I went to save them the walk and I walked over to them "I like to know what vampires are in my city, you've shown up and two of my night walkers have been killed… who are you?" He asked me and now I understood why there was such an entourage, they were scared.

"Well I don't like people in my face and I really don't like men slapping my ass like a piece of meat so they had to pay the price for disrespecting a lady… My name is Ella and I'm an old vampire so back off" I told him and went to walk past them when one of them grabbed my arm so I pulled his heart out and threw it on the floor "Do not touch me" I told them and strutted off into town and into the crowd.

Elijah knew that I was coming into town I managed to get into contact with him and he said he would meet me at his house where everyone would be waiting and I could tell them who I was and hopefully they wouldn't kill me then the next time Marcel wants to stop me in the street I will tell him that I'm the oldest member of the original family and if he wants to take me on then he can feel free but he will lose people.

Knocking on the door it took a few seconds for Elijah to open the door and we hugged in greeting then he opened the door wider for me to come in so I did and we went into the living room where Rebekah and Niklaus were sitting down on the sofa and a pregnant girl who I'm going to assume was the werewolf girl Hayley that Niklaus knocked up! I stood in the living room doorway with Elijah stood slightly in front of me in case one of them went for me but I was as old of a vampire as they were so I could take care of myself but it was nice for Elijah for stick up for me like that.

"Who are you?" Niklaus asked me not really interested in me.

"I'm very glad you asked that question Niklaus, I'm Ariella your sister" I stated bluntly.

Rebekah and Niklaus turned to look at me stood there "Hayley love go upstairs" Niklaus said and Hayley left the room and I heard her walk up the stairs "What the hell are you talking about my sister?" He asked me.

"Well my mother is your mother but my father is your father Niklaus" I informed him and he looked at me in shock "I have proof of the facts, Elijah has seen a letter from your mother explaining everything. I was born two years before she met Mikael and when you lot were made vampire she made me vampire too but she didn't want you to know about me until it was safe and now it is safe because Mikael is dead and he cannot kill me" I explained to them.

"I do not have a clue what you are on about" Rebekah said.

I got the letter out of my pocket and handed it to Niklaus and he looked over the letter before handing it to Rebekah "Say all of this is true why haven't you come forward earlier?" He asked.

"Because Mikael would have killed me, I was under Esther's protection but when she died I was fair game to him so I stayed hidden and quiet I never told anyone who I really was out of fear because he would have found me but I always followed you wherever you went. I used to go to all of your house parties and you would always greet me on the door every time and not one person recognised me in all that time but now Mikael is dead I don't have to hide anymore" I said.

"Everything she says is true" Elijah spoke.

"And how would you know" Rebekah asked.

"Because I met her in 1492 when we were in England and since then we have had the odd meeting but when I was daggered I obviously could not have much contact" Elijah said giving Klaus a look.

"I don't care what this stupid letter says you are no sister of mine!" Rebekah said and stormed out of the living room and I can't say that I was all that surprised that she walked out and didn't want to speak to me but Niklaus was still standing there.

"So me and you are full siblings? For some strange reason I actually believe you and I don't know why that is. So your father is also my father? I heard Mikael killed him" He said.

I explained my past to Niklaus and Elijah helped me out but then left me and Niklaus to speak alone and he went off to speak to Rebekah to see if he could make her understand and maybe come and speak to me as we were family and family meant the world to the Mikaelson's and I was apart of the family now. Niklaus seemed to understand what I was saying and he was actually being nice about the whole thing and when I told him that I didn't like Marcel we became best friends, I told him about what happened on my way over and he just laughed and said he really wanted me to tell Marcel that I was a member of The Originals and he wanted to see Marcel's face when I told him. Me and Niklaus had actually come up with a plan to go to Marcel's party tomorrow night and we would announce to everyone that the oldest Original was in town and she was here to stay.

Me and Niklaus got on like a house on fire! He wanted to know more about his father and I was happy to know that he had an interest in his real father and Niklaus told me that he was a hybrid like it was news to me but like I reminded him I've been following him and his family throughout their vampire lives and I was there when he became a werewolf for the first time and he almost bit me and he suddenly remembered me, he remembered chasing me through the forest for five minutes and nearly biting me but I managed to kick him away and leave "I can't believe that you have been following me all this time" He told me.

"Well believe it because I have. Do you remember when you had to leave England in 1492? That was because the night before I told Elijah that Mikael was on his way so it was thanks to me that you got away then not Elijah" I explained to him.

"No one has to worry about Mikael anymore he's dead" He told me.

"I know I was there" I told him and he laughed.

"Of course you were" He said.

_27 November 2013  
__Dear Diary  
__Today is the big day! Me and Niklaus are going to Marcel's party tonight and we are going to tell Marcel that there was another Original in town and this bitch was here to stay and she wasn't going to back down. I was going to let Marcel know that he had made an enemy of me and I won't be as nice as Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah has and I don't care who the hell he is or how many followers he has I'm going to let him know that I'm the boss around here not him. When I'm through with Marcel, Niklaus is going to look like a pussy cat._

Me and Niklaus arrived at Marcel's party and as soon as I walked through the door one of the day walkers from yesterday morning stood in front of me and blocked my path "I suggest you move out of my way" I warned him and he didn't move "If you want to live long enough to see the end of this party then I suggest you move out of my way" I warned him again but he still didn't budge so I reached into his chest and grabbed his heart and was about to pull it out of his chest when Marcel came and got me off him and he stood in front of me.

"We don't do that sort of stuff here, it's against the law to kill one of my vampire's. who are you anyway?" He asked.

"I have an announcement to make" Niklaus said and everyone at the party turned towards him and stood in silence wanting to know what he was going to say.

**Please review, thank you**


	3. The Other Original

**Ariella  
****Chapter Three  
****The Other Original**

_Me and Niklaus arrived at Marcel__'__s party and as soon as I walked through the door one of the day walkers from yesterday morning stood in front of me and blocked my path __"__I suggest you move out of my way__"__ I warned him and he didn__'__t move __"__If you want to live long enough to see the end of this party then I suggest you move out of my way__"__ I warned him again but he still didn__'__t budge so I reached into his chest and grabbed his heart and was about to pull it out of his chest when Marcel came and got me off him and he stood in front of me._

"_We don__'__t do that sort of stuff here, it__'__s against the law to kill one of my vampire__'__s. who are you anyway?__"__ He asked._

"I have an announcement to make" Niklaus said and everyone at the party turned towards him and stood in silence wanting to know what he was going to say. Niklaus grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side and put his arm around my shoulder "This here is my sister, full sister, Ariella and she too is an original and I expect everyone to treat her with respect otherwise there's no telling what she will do" He said and everyone murmured amongst themselves about their being another original in town.

I took a step away from Niklaus so I could have my say "Now I am going to let you all in on a little secret that I want you all to remember for the rest of your lives, I am not as forgiving as Niklaus has been to some of you but I am not reckless but if anyone double crosses me, conspires against me or does something that I just do not like then it is your funeral I do not give second chances… I do not care what Marcel says he cannot protect you from me and you better remember that and obviously do not forget I am an original there is no way to kill me and Niklaus has all the daggers so you all better behave yourselves" I explained to them.

"Enjoy the party" Niklaus said and smirked at me as I made my way back to him "Well what a very impressive speech" He complimented and I grinned looking around at the vampires who were clearly scared of me. I zoned in on a couple talking about not looking me in the eye in case they killed which was smart of them they knew to just stay out of my way but I knew not all of them were as smart and as I looked around I knew one of these was going to be my victim tonight I just was not sure which one.

Marcel approached me and Niklaus followed by a couple of heavies and Niklaus told me before we came here that Marcel was out of bound the only person who could kill him was Niklaus himself but I could fight him if I felt I had to all though me being an original it was not going to be much of a fight "Impressive speech but you gotta know that I'll protect my vampire's till the end, they're my family" He told me.

"I am not just going to start killing them for no reason I will only kill them if they disrespect me or try to kill me and there will be nothing that you can for them if I want someone dead then they are dead nothing can save them not even running away, I have friends even in the remotest corners of the world who can find them and bring them back to me so I can kill them myself. Like I said not even you can protect them from their fates if they set on my path and I know now you think you are the king of this town but let me tell you do not forget who really owns New Orleans" I told him and he went rigid "I am going to get myself a drink and mingle" I said and left the group.

I went to the bar and got myself a cosmopolitan and I sat on a bar stool and three vampires caught my eye. They were standing at the end of the bar so I zoned in on them to hear what they were talking about and what a shock they were talking about me and wondering if I would kill them for talking about me "Excuse me do you have a napkin and pen please?" I asked the bartender and he got me them "Thank you" I said.

_No I will not kill you for talking about me only if you try to kill me or disrespect me you are perfectly safe, I do not kill people for talking about me or looking at me_

"Could you give this to the group at the end of the bar with a bottle of your best champagne please?" I asked the bartender and he gave me one nod before doing what I asked. I watched as the group read my note and the bartender poured them a glass each out of the bottle, I lifted my glass up in a toasting motion and they did the same.

_28 November 2013  
__Dear Diary  
__The party last night went perfect! I made sure every vampire knew that I was not as forgiving as Klaus was and I do not give second chances of course I knew not everyone will listen to my warning and some may be plotting to kill me this very moment but it will be their funeral. I do not understand why some people just ignore warnings like that it is as if they just want a reason to die, Marcel did make me laugh telling me that he would protect his vampire's until the end well we shall see. I wonder if Marcel made a move against me would Niklaus take revenge? Of course I know the story between the two of them because obviously I was there and I knew what was going on now, Niklaus wanted back what was his and I was going to help him get it I do not care if some of Marcel's vampires are killed on the way, what will he do to me? Nothing._

I put my diary back in it's hiding place before getting dressed and making my way downstairs into the living room where Rebekah and Hayley was sitting on the sofa flicking through a baby book, Rebekah looked up at me then down again "Why do you hate me?" I asked her.

"You are trying to destroy my family" She answered.

"No I am not! I am here to have a family" I said.

"Well you are not a member of my family" She told me.

"Yes I am we have the same mother so that make's us half siblings. I know you are used to being the spoilt only girl of the family, the little sister that everyone needs to look after and I do not care about that I do not wish to take your place in the family I want a place of my own" I explained to her.

"Why don't you join us? We're looking for baby stuff" Hayley said and patted to the space next to her, I sat down next to Hayley and I heard Rebekah huff in annoyance "We're looking for a stroller, I was told by the witches that I was having a girl" She told me.

"Do not listen to them! They told one of my friends from my human life that she was having a boy, she ended up having twin girls" I said to her.

After much argument we found one that we all agreed on it was a cream pram that had four different seating positions and was suitable for children from birth to two years, it was lightweight, adjustable handles, it was a modern 1920s pram and it was beautiful. Hayley jumped up from her seat and went to find Klaus so she could show it to him to see what he thought of it "Well you've won her over pretty quickly" Rebekah said.

I stood from my seat and walked to the door and turned back to her "Like I told Rebekah I am not here to take your place in this family I want to have my own place, I was looking forward to having a sister but obviously I can see that is not going to happen" I said and left the living room and was about to walk up the stairs when I heard Elijah call me.

"Don't be mad at her she's used to being the only girl in the family" He said.

"I am not mad at her I just want her to understand that I am not trying to take her place" I told him.

"How about we go and get brunch?" He suggested and I nodded.

Me and Elijah went to a café in town that he promised was good and I took his word for it and I am glad I did because it was amazing! The food would have been nicer if two of Marcel's day walkers did not show up and sit at the other side of the café keeping an eye on me so I called the waiter over and told him to give them a message;

_Can I help you with something? I am not stupid so stop following me_

When they got the message they raised from their seats and left the café "How pathetic" I said to Elijah who chuckled.

After brunch I told Elijah that I would be home soon but I had to go somewhere and I think he knew that I was going to see Marcel about his two day walkers following me and I wanted to know why. I did not like it when people spied on me it me very angry and in a not so forgiving mood so I got to Marcel's compound and took a seat in the middle and it was not long before he came out from hiding and joined me with a glass of whiskey which I accepted "I am only telling you this once Marcel do not have people following me if you wish to know what I am doing then just ask and I will be truthful, I find it very rude of you to send people to spy on me whilst I am eating with my brother. I know that your day walkers are very close to you but you need to find two more because them two are now dead, there is nothing you can do to stop it their cards have been marked which they means they die… maybe you can learn from this" I explained and smiled before doing my whiskey and making my way out of the compound.

On my way out I seen the two that followed me so I went over to them and ripped their hearts out then threw their hearts on the floor so everyone can see that I meant what I said last night about not getting second chances and what happens when I am disrespected. Marcel had no one but himself to blame for what happened to his two day walkers as it was his orders that got them killed, maybe now he will understand that I meant business. I wiped my bloodied hands on one of the bodies jackets and left the compound and headed home, well what an exciting day so far.

**What do you think of Ariella? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing, thank you TSO**


End file.
